


微醺 9

by joongs



Category: 2wish
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongs/pseuds/joongs





	微醺 9

两个人吻得难舍难分，踉踉跄跄的回了卧室，像是不满意主动权被Mean抢走了一般，Plan微微后退了一点，趁着Mean失神的喘息着、盯着他的唇瓣，抬手把Mean推倒在了床上，Mean看着Plan眯起了眼睛没说话，Plan跨坐到Mean的腿上，俯身再度啃上了Mean的唇。

被酒精麻痹的神经，微微迷糊的Plan，确实是毫无章法的啃着Mean的唇瓣，可是，就是这种孩子气似的动作，也足够挑逗Mean的神经了，Mean抬手扣住Plan的后脑，加深了这个吻，直到Plan呼吸困难的用小手拍打他的胸膛，才恋恋不舍的放开了牵制住Plan的手。

Plan剧烈的喘息着，缓慢的眨着眼睛，气鼓鼓的嘟起一张小脸儿，呜咽着再度俯下身子，啃上了Mean的脖子，明明就是笨拙又有点儿缓慢的吮吻，Mean却觉得有团火迅速的向自己的下体冲去。

Plan的小手来回磨蹭着想解开Mean的衬衫，越着急就越不得章法，有点儿生气似的扯了起来，Mean忍不住笑出了声，大手包住Plan的小手，带着Plan主动解开了自己的衬衫扣子，Plan满意的点了下头，顺着Mean的胸膛一路亲吻下去。

从来没有过的，Plan主动求、欢，还是主动挑、逗着Mean，尽管喝了点儿酒的Plan有点儿慢悠悠的，也谈不上什么技巧，Mean就是觉得自己大脑里的理智光速被烧毁了。

Plan开始纠结的和Mean的裤带做起了斗争，半晌抬起头，一脸委屈的看着Mean，Mean看着Plan仰头看向自己，表情楚楚可人，忍不住舔了下唇，抬手揉了揉Plan柔软的头发，主动褪去了束缚。

Plan看着眼前忽然出现的，属于恋人的那处，害羞的闭上了双眼，Mean刚想把Plan拉起来，下一秒，Plan闭着眼睛伸出小手，握住了Mean的分、身。Mean倒抽了一口凉气，不是没被Plan摸过，实在是，每次情、事时，Plan都害羞的不行，每次Mean逗他，一定要让Plan摸自己的那话儿，Plan结尾都会害羞的哭出来，久了，Mean就不舍得欺负他了，毕竟Plan一哭，Mean就心疼的毫无原则。

喝醉了的Plan，尤其的磨人，Mean被Plan小手缓慢移动的速度折磨的要命，再度准备拉起Plan，Plan像终于下定决心似的，张口含住了Mean的前端。Mean整个人颤了一下。惊讶的看向Plan，Plan笨拙的伸出小舌头舔了一下，随即感觉那物在嘴里又涨大了不少，难受的‘唔嗯’一声，抬眼看向Mean，这个画面对于Mean来说实在是太有冲击力了。

Mean实在舍不得Plan用嘴帮他，轻轻拍了拍Plan的小脸，“宝贝儿，张嘴。”

Plan倔强的一歪头，丝毫不松开，“嗯～”拒绝的从嗓子里发出一声。随着Plan的动作Mean难受的倒抽了口气，抬手捏住Plan的下巴，沙哑着嗓子轻声说，“乖，吐出来。”

Plan下巴一痛，下意识的想开口，Mean赶紧退了出来，手都有点儿颤抖，轻抚着Plan的脖子，Plan委屈的噘嘴，不开心的把Mean再度推倒在床上，开始毫无章法的脱自己的衣裤。

Mean看着Plan终于连撕带扯的把自己剥干净了，刚想把人拉过来亲上一口，Plan就跨坐在Mean胯部中间，用臀瓣来回蹭着Mean的分、身，Mean的胸膛一阵起伏，一只手抬起来握住了Plan纤细的腰身，另一个手上移缓缓滑过Plan的胸口，轻轻捏了Plan胸前的小点儿一下，Plan仰着头呜咽出声，难耐的晃了晃晕乎乎的脑袋。

“你这些，都是跟谁学的？嗯？”Mean眯着眼睛，看着表情变得丰富的Plan，危险的压低了嗓音。

Plan的分、身也慢慢抬起了头，来回擦过Mean紧绷的小腹，Mean顺手抓住，轻柔而缓慢的爱抚起来，越是缓慢，越是难以形容的折磨，Plan不受控制的颤抖着，半晌微微仰着头缴械投降了，温热的液体洒满了Mean的小腹，Mean用食指沾了一点，轻轻点了下Plan娇喘的红唇，“张嘴。”

Plan听话的张开嘴巴，含住了Mean的食指，随即皱起一张小脸，用舌头把Mean的食指推了出去。

Mean好整以暇的微微撑起上半身，看着越发迷茫的Plan，“接下来你想怎么做？”

Plan歪了歪头，眨着眼睛好像想了下，抓着Mean的分身就往下坐，Mean惊讶的想拦住Plan，Plan已经坐了下去，随即眼泪就不受控制的淌了下来，Mean被Plan紧致的后、穴夹的生疼，还是强忍着抬手给Plan擦着眼泪，“哪有人直接坐上来的。”

Mean拿Plan毫无办法的轻声哄着，Plan抽搭了一会儿，自己不安分的扭了起来，Mean觉得血液再次开始充上自己今天几度当机的大脑。Plan缓慢的扭动着自己的腰肢，死死咬住自己的下唇，不时有呻吟声溢出来，也是极度压抑着的呜咽声。

动了几下，Plan终于受不了刺激似的，趴附在Mean的身上，许是觉得自己做的不够好，扁了扁嘴，难过的眯起了眼睛，Mean揉了揉Plan的头顶，贴着Plan的耳朵说，“Plan做的好棒，要不要Mean帮你？”

Plan点头，“要...要Mean...”余下的话来不及出口，Mean抱着Plan翻了个身，Plan感觉Mean的那处在自己身体里转了一下，惊呼出声，随即被Mean的唇狠狠堵住，夺走了呼吸。

Mean的下身有力的撞击着Plan敏感的后、穴，Plan死死咬住下唇不肯呻吟出声，Mean被Plan撩拨了大半天，也难受的够呛，却偏偏起了坏心眼，时快时慢的折磨着Plan，直到Plan再度被逼出了眼泪，受不了的张嘴咬住了自己白皙纤细的手腕。

Mean抓过Plan的手腕，心疼的亲了亲上面的小牙印，俯身舔了舔Plan红润的嘴唇，“叫出来好不好？我最喜欢，宝贝儿的声音了。”

Plan害羞的闭上了眼睛，Mean怜爱的亲了亲Plan的耳垂，贴在Plan耳边呢喃，“Mean最喜欢Plan的声音了，Plan不要忍着，好不好？”

Plan抬起双臂环住了Mean的脖颈，Mean再度开始下身的动作，Plan终于不再死死咬着嘴唇，虽然也是压抑着不敢大声，可是终于嘤咛出声，细微的呻吟声，贴着Mean的耳畔传来，像小猫的爪子一样轻轻挠着Mean的心。

“宝贝，你怎么这么迷人？”Mean痴迷的亲了亲Plan汗涔涔的小脸，加大了撞击的力度。

“唔嗯嗯...”Plan不受控制的扬起了头。

Mean舔了舔Plan扬起的下巴，又移向Plan微微凸起的喉结，含糊着笑了下，“找到了，Plan的敏感带。”

Mean加大了撞击的力度和速度，Plan的双腿忍不住一直颤抖，整个人也被顶的直往上窜，眼里氤氲起一层水汽，迷离的看着Mean，甜腻的呻吟再也抑制不住的冲出了喉咙，半晌Plan夹紧了双腿，控制不住得仰着上身，射了出来，Mean被不断收缩的后、穴折磨的够呛，有点儿近乎粗鲁的拉过Plan，狠狠吻上了Plan的唇，把Plan脱口而出的呻吟尽数吞了下去，握住Plan的腰身，大开大合的撞击了起来，Mean不知道又折腾了多久，终于死死搂住Plan，尽数将滚烫的热液，洒进了Plan的身体里。

Plan迷迷糊糊间抑制不住的睡了过去，Mean缓了半天，想起身带Plan去洗干净，无奈Plan死死搂住Mean不撒手，Mean轻声叫他，就皱着眉毛哼哼着拒绝。Mean终于舍不得再打扰Plan睡觉，亲了下Plan的额头，搂住Plan也闭上了眼睛。

Plan醒过来时已经快中午了，迷迷糊糊的坐起身，腰身一阵酸疼，随即找回直觉的四肢都像要被拆掉似的酸软难耐。Plan懵懵的坐在床上，半晌，才想起来昨天晚上，自己做的那些事儿来，小脸儿不受控制的开始越来越红，几乎要滴出血来，Plan紧紧闭上了双眼，‘我都、做了些什么...’

只记得胡思乱想了一气的自己，为了壮胆喝了一杯多的红酒，之后还主动求、欢。不是说喝醉的人会断片吗，为什么他记得这么清晰，清晰的他想立刻死掉。身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，Mean揉了揉眼睛，醒了过来。

“唔...”Mean坐起身来，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，眼神迷离，“几点了？”

Plan摇头，没有回头看向Mean。Mean转头看向脸色忽红忽白的Plan，好笑的牵起一边的嘴角，“醒酒了？”

Plan眨了眨眼睛，没动。

“想起来了？”Mean靠近Plan，呼出的热气喷在Plan的脖颈上，Plan不自觉的缩了缩脖子。

“你昨晚好热情，我好喜欢。”Mean冲着Plan白皙的脖颈吹了一口气。

Plan呆呆的回头，看向Mean，好喜欢？Plan眨了眨眼睛，Mean笑眯眯的看向Plan，半晌、忍不住靠近Plan，想要亲吻Plan的唇，Plan下意识伸出食指抵住了Mean的唇。被拦住的Mean只好亲了亲Plan的食指，Plan迅速移开了视线，“我去洗个澡。”

说完赶紧掀开被子下地，来不及为自己赤裸的样子害羞，Plan脚刚一沾地，就不受控制的歪了一下，险些跌坐下去，Mean紧张的跳下床，扶住了双腿无力的恋人，Plan感觉有液体顺着自己的大腿缓缓的往下淌，害羞的几乎又快要逼出眼泪来。

Mean轻柔的亲了亲Plan皱起的小脸儿，“好了好了，我们去洗干净。”

Mean抱着Plan到浴室里，环抱着Plan，坐在浴缸里，Plan背靠着Mean的胸膛，忍不住呆呆的出神。

习惯了Plan安静的样子，Mean也没发现Plan有什么不对，抱着Plan轻柔的帮Plan擦洗着。直到Mean的手指探进Plan还有点儿肿着的后、穴，Plan吓了一跳，整个人都弹了一下，“唔...不要...Mean不要了，求...求你”Plan慌张的抓着Mean的手臂，颤着嗓音求饶。

Mean用另一只手臂把Plan带回怀里，心疼的亲了亲Plan吓得没了血色的小脸儿，“嗯，不做了，只是清洗。”

Plan将信将疑的抓着Mean的手臂不敢放松，Mean亲了亲Plan的耳垂，“乖，不清洗干净，会生病的。”

Plan慢慢松开了手，Mean的手指在Plan身体里来回搅动了几下，Plan哼哼出声，不多时身体里残留的液体，被Mean清洗干净。

Plan喘息着回头瞪了Mean一眼，根本不知道自己那个小眼神有多勾人，本就极力忍着给Plan清洗的Mean，终于还是在Plan来回的刺激下，硬了起来。

“你！你...骗子...色狼...”Plan气的瞪向Mean，说好只是清洗的。

“还不是你，一直勾引我。”Mean喃喃着说。

Plan张了张嘴，说不出反驳的话。Mean看着Plan瞪着眼睛的小样儿，忍不住一阵心动，亲了亲Plan撅起的嘴，“不要你了，真的。”

Plan不信的斜眼睨着Mean，Mean伸手拉过Plan的小手，顺势包住了自己已经肿胀的根部，“用手帮我就好，好不好？”

Mean的嗓音已经变得沙哑，Plan闭着眼睛点了点头，随着Mean手上的动作，来回抚慰着Mean的欲望，受不了Mean灼热的仿佛要把自己吞下去的眼神，Plan闭上眼睛，主动吻上了Mean的唇。

过了一会儿，Mean吻得越来越用力，终于在Plan手里释放了出来，两个人头抵着头，粗喘着，Mean拉起Plan，给Plan打了沐浴液清洗，尽量不看Plan的脸，“再亲下去，我就控制不住了。”


End file.
